edfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Cooked Eds
"Home Cooked Eds" is the 12th episode of Season 2 and the 38th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, The Kankers decide to go on vacation - chez Ed, Edd n Eddy! Plot The Eds' newest enterprise of a service station goes quickly wrong when Rolf's tractor runs amok - though Ed admits he could have done a more professional job! The boys decide to take five but there's no rest for the wicked as somebody has parked their trailer on Eddy's lawn. Well not just somebody, it’s the Kanker Sisters and they're on vacation and worse still they expect Ed, Edd n Eddy to provide the entertainments as well as doing their laundry. As if that wasn't enough the boys find their most private sanctuaries have been invaded for take home souvenirs - Edd's ant farm has been rudely violated and the secrets of Eddy's closet are revealed in all their embarrassing glory - and they're not the only ones to suffer - Plank has been callously downgraded to a common back scratcher - oh the shame! It dawns on the Eds that the Kankers think a little holiday romance wouldn't come amiss either much to the amusement of all - it's enough to make anyone scream. So how do you get rid of such tenacious holidaymakers, Ed? The answer seems to lie in the weather. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Woo hoo! Demolition derby, boys! Cool crash, huh, Ed?" Ed: "I've seen better, Eddy." Eddy: "What?" Ed: intellectual mode "Look, the tractor is still intact, you could have done a lot more with the tree, and you hardly wrecked Kevin's fence. And the steering wheel should be rammed over your head. Like so." steering wheel over head as part of the idea Eddy: sarcastically "Oh, excuse me! I'm such a hack! I'll be in my trailer!" into the Kankers' trailer Ed: "Eddy got a trailer!" Eddy: "What's this thing doing on my lawn?" Edd: "Seems some misinformed out-of-towners lost their way." Eddy: "Yeah? Well, I'm sending it back." having a difficult time pushing the Kanker's trailer "Ed, give me a hand!" Ed: one of Edd's hands "Found one!" Edd: so impressed at Ed's joke "This joke is older than my Mesozoic fossil collection, Ed." ---- *'Marie': a pair of briefs from Eddy's closet "Hey, are these real leopard-skin undies?" Eddy: "Argh!" Edd: "That's quite a statement, Eddy." Eddy: and blushing "They're my brother's! What?" Marie: "Says 'Eddy' on the tag." ---- *'Edd': the Kankers "Eddy, I fear they're becoming amorous." Eddy: "What's that mean?" Edd: in Eddy's ear is heard screaming as the view then shows the outside of the hallway (and the Eds running for their lives!) Eddy: "Aah! Last one out is a rotten egg!" ---- *'May': on her stomach "Hey, Marie, can you flip me over I'm getting crispy." doesn't respond "Marie, flip me over, I'm getting crispy!" still doesn't respond "MARIE!" Lee: "Shut up, May. May over ---- *'Eddy': "Uh, we use new Stench Away deodorant. Keeps me dry and fresh." Lee: "That junk wrecked my clothes." Marie: "Gimme that thing!" the remote from Lee Lee: "Alright, alright!" Edd: continuous siren noises Eddy: "Requesting backup! We're in hot pursuit!" Ed: "It's my turn to drive! Beep! Transfer please!" ---- *'May': having Plank stolen from her "Give me back my backscratcher!" Jonny: "Scratch this!" trailer from mailbox post, jolting it forward into the air ---- *'Ed': "Okey dokey, smokey!" laughs "That rhymed." Edd: "I must say this turned out quite well." Ed: trailer "Cheerio, Kanker Sisterio!" Lee inside the trailer with May and Marie: "Now what?" Ed: trailer away "Don't even think about it, think about it!" Edd: "Please, Ed, no more rhymes!" ---- *'Rolf': needs to use the restroom "Hello, Ed-boys. I must use your restroom." Eddy: "The restroom is for paying customers, Rolfy. Your tractor could use some work." pays up Eddy Rolf: "Fine! Yes! Go!" Eddy: "Key's in the garage." heads into the garage to get the restroom key Edd: "Is that coagulation of dirt and clay, Rolf? Did you give him permission to go into my house?" Eddy a dark look "He'll track mud!" Eddy: "Relax, he'll never make it inside." Rolf: a large engine, which is linked to the bathroom key "May the fleas from your cow inflame your rhubarb!" Eddy: "Let's bring her inside, boys!" the stick shift to bring Rolf's tractor inside the garage, but put it in reverse and loses control "Stop! Whoa! Aah!" and Double D stare as Eddy loses control of the tractor Edd at Ed: "That's really something I expect from you, Ed." tractor crashes in the background while Ed looks at Double D blankly Ed: "It's really something that I wanted to do, Double D." Trivia/Goofs *Ed was able to break through Kevin's fence, and yet the Kankers' trailer was to hang on, much to Edd's, Eddy's, and Kevin's dismay. *How May Kanker took Plank from Jonny is never mentioned. Perhaps this episode takes place shortly after the episode "Avast Ye Eds." *When Jonny 2x4 and Plank escape from the Kankers, you see some extra hands which there are 3 sisters in the Kanker Family with 6 hands in 3 and you perhaps can see 2 or a little bit of more hands. *While Kevin and Rolf are laughing at the Eds, Jonny walks up to them. Look at Jonny, he has a uni-brow, but he has separate eyebrows in the next shot. *When Ed crashes through Kevin's fence, there is a frame where the white stripes on Ed's shirt are see-through due to color mistake. You can see Edd through it. *The Kankers are not wearing their regular clothes in this episode. The second time was "May I Have this Ed?" *In this episode, the Eds do things they would expect each other would do. For example: in the beginning Eddy wrecks Rolf's tractor and Edd thought that would be something Ed would (and want) to do. Another Example: When Edd is trying to take a photo of the Kankers, he shoos Eddy away out of the shot, which is something Ed would also (and like to) do. Finally: Eddy cleans up his furniture near the end of the episode while saying "Filthy, filthy, filthy" and Ed then said he'd expect that from Edd. *Jimmy going through the air with a bike handle and a scarf (with his feet in a cycle motion) is similar to how you first see the witch from the Wizard of Oz in the tornado. *Ed demonstrated almost encyclopedic knowledge about destruction at the beginning of the episode. *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." This is a reference to the exact same lines he said in "Read All About Ed". *When Ed and Double D head over to Eddy at the crash site, the clothes they were wearing for the Ed's Service Station are gone from the last scene and they were back into their regular clothes. *This is the 1st and only time we see a ghost which this case was one of Eddy's fish. *Sarah and Nazz don't appear in this episode. *From before, Eddy's garage was opened, but after Eddy created a crash to his house, the garage door is closed and damaged. *After the Eds exposed themselves to the Kankers from the T.V., the Kankers' T.V. suddenly disappears. Gallery Image:Seethroughed.png‎|Now how can Ed eat buttered toast? File:Kankers_sitting_on_nothing.jpg|Couch For Blocking. File:ImagesCA85UWDG.jpg|Where's the rest of the TV? Category:Episodes Category:Season 2